The Freedom to Love
by Kenshinluva75
Summary: After being Hao's slave for years, you finally break away and find Yoh and the gang. Including Ren. Even Though you seam to have nothing to do with eachother you seam to have Ren caring about someone other then himself for once, and yo'll just have to rea
1. Chapter 1The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. **

Chapter 5: Bad News.

You are surprised to see Ren.  
He has a large carton of milk on the table and a glass. He glances at you before pouring a glass of milk for himself. You walk towards the door, but think otherwise about it. You pretend to have been pacing around the room. You then take a seat across Ren. You don't stare at him, but he seams to be staring at you. You try to ignore the fact that he is watching your every move, and you go and wash your face at the sink. Ren finishes the glass of milk but automatically pours another one. He has a milk mustache, which makes you smile a bit to yourself.  
You sit down again and you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You see Manta coming down. "Good morning" you say. Manta nods at you. Is he traumatized by last night? you ask yourself. Manta goes to the fridge and begins making eggs.  
How do you like your eggs?" he asks shakily.   
"Anything is fine." you say cheerfully. He begins making eggs by the hundreds it seams. When he is done with 5 batches of scrambled and sunny side up eggs, he goes to the fridge and pulls out 2 boxes of bacon. He lets one sizzle in the pan for a few minutes until the smell fills the house. You hear running foot steps down the stairs. And Horo arrives at the table ready to eat. Manta sets the food down on the table in front of Horo and says, "You shouldn't be such a pig!" Horo already has a mouthful of bacon and eggs and says,  
"too bad."  
"Blah blah blah.." imitates Manta. "Don't talk with your mouthfull." he adds. Horo roles his eyes. Yoh comes down shortly and sits next to you.  
"How did you sleep?" asks Yoh.   
"Fine thank you..." you say. "And you?"  
"Great." says Yoh with a grin. You are still suspicious of him but you decide to be nice. After breakfast you, Yoh, Horo, and Manta all go to the park. You have good talk with all of them except Ren who is sitting in a corner on a bench reading the newspaper. You glance over to what he is reading. And you are shocked at what you see. Your eyes widen as you stair as if in a trance at the paper. Ren puts it down and shouts, "What the hell are you looking at!" Your eyes stay transfixed on the newspaper. He sets the newspaper the bench next to him. He stands and walks towards you.  
"I got to go..." you say running the other way. Horo begins to run after you.  
"Where are you going?" shouts Horo. You just keep running. Horo runs after you. While you are running the words from the wanted poster are scrambling in you head  
Girl suspected for murdering 17 innocent victims. Wanted in 2 other states.  
I knew I'd get caught someday. He's going to kill me... and this time for real... You run back to Hao's house. You open the door and Hao is waiting there, He waves a paper in your face. "LOOK AT THIS! WHAT IS THIS!" You take the paper. It it's the same newspaper clipping Ren had. "What does it look like? Can you read?"   
"I knew it was wrong to kill."  
"Don't be stupid!" Hao sneers.  
"Look who's talking!" you shout. 

"SILENCE!" shouts Hao. "Should have done this a long time ago!" he shouts. Hao then summons his spirit. You had only seen his spirit 3 times in your whole life. "SPIRIT OF FIRE!" Hao shouts. Suddenly a huge claw of fire swipes you let. You scream in pain and fall to the ground. Sano rushes to your side.   
"You have to get out of here!" he says. Ignoring you pain, as Hao had taught you to do, You get up and start running.   
"Where do you think your going?" Shouts Hao. You open the door. You are so engaged and what you are trying to do you don't notice Horo who had been looking through the window. You just keep running. "Kaida! Wait!" shouts Horo. You just keep running. You stop and pant for a second. then start running again..

**now we're in the present. **

Suddenly you find that you are face to face with Hao. Hatred fills your eyes. Hao's hands enflame and you take a step back. Only to back into Horo who is running at full speed behind you. Hao grabs your arm with his fiery hand and it begins to burn. Your clothes begin to fuse to your arm.  
"aaaaaaaaah!" you scream in pain.  
Then he lets go, not because you screamed, but to watch you suffer. Then Horo grabs your good arm and begins to run. Half dragging you as he did when you were running away from the old man.  
"There's no way we'll lose him," you say while panting.  
"He can tele..."  
But you become unconscious before you can finish your sentence. Hao had blasted you with a huge amount of fiery air. It didn't as much burn you as it did knock you out of consciousness. You suddenly collapse on Horo and he almost loses balance.  
"Kaida?" Horo says. After realizing that there is now way that he can get you to wake up, He picks you up and begins running. Hao appears in front of Horo.


	2. Chapter 2 changing life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King.

Chapter 2 : **Changing life **

Later in the past...

After you and Sano lived with each other you began to trust each other more and Hao taught you about shamans and more about your purpose in life. You got more familiar with the rules in your new life. Until, one day on your 7th birthday, would change your life and way of thinking, Forever.

(Still in the past)

The second day you had the gloves, Hao told you to put them on. You obeyed. Then he told you to consentrate on getting Sano with you. It took you a little while to get the hang of it, but Sano knew exactly what to do.

Later in life, you and Sano began working together.

In your earlier years you spent time training for what Hao called your destiny. He taught you how to use your gloves to kill people and how to do it without being noticed. 

But on your seventh birthday, Hao told you he had a test for you. Not knowing really what a test was, because you never had one before, you asked, "You mean a game?"  
"Sort of..." said Hao with a smirk. He pulls out a box with about a million files in it. He grabs a random one and shows you a picture. "See him?" he asks you.  
"Yes.." you answer quietly. Them man in the picture was chubby and had a long beard, he was balding and had sort of brown and gray hair.  
"I want you to find this man." Hao orders you. You nod. "I want you to bring Sano with you." You nod again. "Remember all that training we've been doing so you can do what you were born to do."  
"Yes." You put your hand in your jacket pocket and grip your wooden memorial tablet. Hao knows what your doing and he nods. "But I can't kill someone..." you object without thinking.  
"Oh yes you can." Hao chuckles. "And you will!" He adds on, louder still. "You will find him today. He will be an easy target for you. He's old, slow, and going blind."   
"What if I get caught?" you ask.  
"Who could catch you?" asks Hao.  
(Somehow you knew what you were going to do was wrong...even though everything you had ever been taught had led up to this.) "I don't know..." you trail off.  
"Good. Then you will start looking for him today." smiles Hao. He then dismisses you, and you go off to your room and grab your gloves from your bed. You put them in your jacket pocket. You go back out to Hao. "I don't know if I can do this..." you say nervously.  
"I raised you! Put meat on your bones! Saved you from humans! And you can't even repay me?" he shouts. Then he closes his eyes briefly, calming down. "You are even more selfish then I thought."   
"I'm sorry...lord Hao. Please forgive me" you say apologetically.  
"That's right," says Hao smirking again. He gives you the photograph and points to the door. You Summon Sano and you both walk out the door while you slip on your gloves. You and Sano walk for a long time, maybe 3 hours. You follow the directions that say where you can usually find the man. And the, you spot him. He is wearing a brown coat and a brown hat. You look at Sano and he nods at you. "That's the one..." you whisper to yourself.   
"Lets do it," Sano mutters.  
You integrate him with your gloves and your heart begins to race.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Horohoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman King**

Chapter:3meeting Horohoro

"Sano into the gloves." You mutter softly. Sano flows into spirit flame mode and the gloves go up in flames. You walk closer, your heart pounding. You pull your hands back and there is a rush of fire exploding from your gloves that knocks the man to the ground. Sano comes out of the gloves dusting his hands, "Hm. That was easy." You nod at him and then stare at the lifeless body. I feel so bad for him you think. He didn't do anything to me. But Lord Hao knows best. I guess...  
"You okay?" asks Sano staring at the soot on the ground.  
"I've got to work on cleaning that up."  
"I think we should burry him." you say distractedly. Sano looked at you with fixed eyes. "What a waste of time... You could be eating." Sano snorts.   
"No. And you're coming with me. I can't dig a grave on my own you know..." you say starting to walk towards the body.  
"You aren't going to carry it out?" asks Sano. "If we're going to burry him we're going to do it right here."  
"How the hell are we going to do that?" you ask uninterestedly.  
Sano suddenly got into spirit flame mode and said, "I'm gonna go inside your gloves and you have to cut a square you like and then pick it up, okay?" Not truly understanding what he was talking about, he goes inside your gloves and you pull your hands back and they inflame once more. You cut a circle in the ground and then the flames around your gloves simmer down. You then walk up to the broken ground and pull up. You lift up the large peace of land with the great ease.  
I didn't know Sano and I could share strength too you think to yourself. You set it down next to the hole it came from. You then pick up the body and lay it in the hole. You cover the hole and stand back to admire your work. Sano meanwhile comes out and stands behind you. "I'm glad he'll have a place to rest." you say.  
"Who cares?" you here Sano grumble.  
"You got a grave." you remind Sano.  
"Ah... I could have lived without it." He replies. You both begin to walk back home. When you get back, Hao was waiting for you at the door.  
"Did you do it?" he asked in a half excited voice. You nod. "Good." he says. "Come. We will have dinner." That was the beginning of your long lasting career. 

Farther into the future...

Now, your are 11 and have killed about 17 people and are wanted in 3 states for murder. You know it is wrong to kill these people, but you just don't have it in you to pick a fight with Hao. But one day, this all changes and you come back from a day of killing a man named Nathan Smith.  
"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMROE!" you scream. Sano appears behind you not knowing what you are doing.  
"What are you talking about? You know perfectly well you can do this until you die!" Hao shouts back. You had been fighting with him for the past 20 minutes. Sano was at your side. Hao is about to come over and beat the living daylights out of you, but you run out the door before he can catch you. This had been a regular event since a couple of weeks ago. You would have fights with Hao. Hao was beginning to wonder what all the rebellion was about. He also didn't want you to cause any more commotion then you already had.

Even further in the future, but not quite to the present...

"I have to kill her," Hao said to himself.

You wake up at around 6:30 AM to Hao calling your name. You shout back down, "Coming!" You quickly get dressed and put your hair up. You run downstairs until you are face to face with Hao. He walks over to the dining room table, sits down and pulls a box towards himself. He opens the lid and pulls out a file. He then pulls out a picture. The picture shows a boy with brown hair and orange headphones. Hao gives you the picture and you study it closely. Then you hand it back to him.   
"This is Yoh Asakura." he informs you. "He is 13 years old." You nod. "He may be a little harder then the others." he continues. You nod again. "Train until 12:00 noon." he orders before putting the picture back into the box.  
You set off to the place where you had been training for years. You walk along with Sano at your side. You get to a sign that says, "NO TRESPASSING PRIVATE PROPORTY" You know you're close. You start to run. Nobody is ever around these parts but you run just to be safe. You finally see a large red X on a tree that symbolizes your spot. You begin training. You walk behind a large tree and Sano automatically goes into your gloves. You bring out from behind the tree an old car that looks like it has been reused about 10,000 times. You set it down and begin spewing fire at it. After that you turn the car over and begin putting it back together. When you are done you start spewing fire at it again, trying to hit specific parts of the car. Then you here footsteps and you quickly turn around ready to fight whatever comes in your way. You see a boy shorter then you. He has blue eyes and blue hair. He is wearing a headband. You look into his eyes, he puts his hands up and says,  
"I didn't do it!" You put down your hands and glare at him as if he's wasting your time. "I'm HoroHoro." says the boy. You nod at him. "You're a shaman?" asks the boy. You see a spirit at his side. You nod again. "What's your name?" he asks.  
"Kaida." you reply quietly. You walk up to him to shake his hand. He takes it but quickly pulls back, shaking it madly in the air. "I'm so sorry, did I burn you?" you ask with fake sympathy.  
"It's okay," he says with a grin. Then you here more footsteps and you turn around. You see a man with a hunter's hat on and gray hair. He has a long beard and raggedy clothes on. "EY! You youngens!" the man shouts. "GET OFF MY LAND!" You stand your ground just staring at him, while Horohoro turns around. When he notices that you aren't following he turns back. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SIGN!" You shake your head. "YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BRING OUT MY LUCKY RACCOON GUN! THAT THING HAS KILLED 5 RACCOONS IN IT'S DAY!" Then Horohoro grabs your hand and runs in the opposite direction. You start running with him.  
"We should spare the old man a heart attack don't you think?" Horohoro asks sarcastically. Not understanding why he is acting so silly. You and Horohoro get out of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4Meeting Ren

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman King

BACK TO THE OLD MAN

He was running back too but when he got back to the scene, he shakes his gun in the air as if he were showing the trees. "I"LL GET YOU, YOU YOUNGENS!" You both heard him and Horohoro added in a squeaky little voice,  
"And your little dog too!" You have no idea what he is talking about but decide that it was meant to be funny and laugh for no reason. Horohoro, feeling flattered, walks along. "So where do you you live?" asks Horohoro.  
"Nowhere." you reply automatically.  
"So you homeless?" he says.  
"Not really."  
"Well why don't you come home with me anyway." He smiles putting his arm around you. You slowly inch away so he doesn't notice. He brings you to a large house. He walks towards the door and opens it. When you walk in and see a girl with blond hair and a black sleeveless dress and around her neck are blue beads and around her wrist are red beads. "Hey Anna? I made a friend can she stay for dinner?"  
"Sigh But she's ONLY staying for dinner." says Anna with a sigh.  
"YAY!" shouts Horo and he jumps into the air. "C'mon I want you to meet the rest of the gang." he says pulling you out the door. You walk for a little while before Horo says, "I'm hungry let's go get some chow." You nod. You hadn't really said anything since Horo first met you. And Horo already was dragging all over town. Then you get to a small shopping center and Horo walks in. He then stairs at a boy standing next to a girl. He goes up behind the boy and jumps on him saying, "BOO!" The boy glowers at him. Horo laughs. You can't help but chuckle. You walk over to Horo.

"YOU DOLT!" shouts the boy with pointy hair. Horo just laughs.  
"Haha I scared you!" shouts Horo while laughing.

The boy began chasing Horo around the ice cream shop with his glaive. Suddenly you feel worry shoot through you. "Hey Jack ass! What'd he ever do to you?" The boy looks up at you and says,  
"Are you trying to start a fight?"  
"Ren..." says Horo.  
"Lets take this outside..." Ren growls. He walks out of the ice cream shop and goes behind it to an ally way like area. "Bason!" shouts Ren. And a spirit comes up behind him. "Sano!" you shout and Sano appears behind you. Without hesitation Ren attacks. You have barely any time to dodge it. But by some miracle you do. Ren gets frustrated and launches another attack at you this one stronger. You dodge that one too. Now it's my turn you think. You then shoot a raging fireball at Ren that knocks him down momentarily. You smile at your victory. This make Ren even more angry.  
Ren does one more attack that sends you flying to the ground and you skid backwards and hit your head on the wall. "F" you curse before passing out for a minute. Ren dusts his hands and walks over to Horo. Sano floats over to you and tries to wake you up. You open your eyes a little to see Sano standing over you. You rub your forehead. There is a large bruise there that hurts like hell. Ren laughs.  
If Lord Hao finds out...He'll kill me... you think. Horo walks over to you. "Oh god...Big bump..." he says. You nod. Still staring at Ren. You can't seam to take your eye's off of him. Even as you are walking home, you still stare at him. Until he notices, "What are you staring at?" he shouts. "Nothing..." you say. When you get in the house. Horo gets a bag of ice and gives it to you. You put it over you bruise. It's bleeding a bit so you grab a paper towel and begin to dab it.

Anna Walks in and glances at you but then walks out of the room. "Sorry I should have warned you about him..." says Horo. "It's Okay." you say holding the bag of ice to your head. "Hn" says Ren. Horo glares at him. Then the door opens and a VERY short boy comes in with 3 HUGE grocery bags. Then the boy tries to close the door with his foot, but he trips and All 3 grocery bags and all their contents go tumbling to the ground along with the boy. Horo begins to laugh. Ren smirks.  
"Oh Dear..." you mutter. You run up to the boy and say, "Awwwwwwww he's so cute who is he?" you ask. This just makes Horo laugh harder (if possible.) The boy begins gathering the groceries and you begin to help him. Then Anna walks in again.  
"What happened to the groceries!" she asks.  
"I tripped." says the boy.  
"Pick them up. NOW!" barks Anna and walks out of the room. The boy begins to pick them up faster. You help as best you can. Horo finally stops laughing.  
"What's so funny?" you ask with a puzzled look on your face.  
"Not again" says the small boy.  
"That's Manta let me tell you a little bit about him... He like's his dictionary, he can read...and write...He's actually very good at it. And by the way...he's thirteen." Says Horo. You are sort of embarrassed.  
"You shouldn't be laughing." says Manta. "You know you hugged me the first time you met me." says Manta still picking up the groceries. "By the way...What happened to you?" he asks.  
"Nothing important" you say.  
"I beat the crap out of her." says Ren triumphantly.  
"You know you shouldn't hit girls.." says Manta.  
"She asked for it." says Ren.  
"Well I have to go make dinner." says Manta. And he leaves the room.

3 Hours later.

Manta called you for dinner. And Horo was the first one to jump up and the first one to sit down with his knife and fork at hand. You smile a bit at his actions. When you are all situated. A boy walks in. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing orange headphones. You pull out the picture Hao had given to you. You study it for a second before putting it away and staring at the boy. "Asakura Yoh the time has come." Yoh has a questionable look on his face.  
"What the hell?..." Horo Horo says. Yoh walks closer and you reach inside your pocket for your gloves. Sano automatically appears in back of you. Yoh looks at Sano and then at you.  
"Huh?" he asks, puzzled. Horo isn't thinking and runs in front of you.  
"Get out of my way!" you say to him firmly. Horo doesn't obey. (Like anybody had ever obeyed you in your life.) You attempt to shove him out of the way but you think twice about it and stop.  
"What the hell are you doing?" asks Horo. Yoh is still standing there puzzled.  
"You wouldn't understand.." you say.  
"Well now I don't..." says Horo. "It's not like he's going to destroy the world or anything..." says Horo. "So why don't you hold off on killing him for now..." as if to prolong Yoh's life. "Well maybe we made a bad first impression..." says Yoh Approaching you as if you were the most friendly person he had ever met. He holds out his hand but you are reluctant to take it. He encourages you by shaking his hand in a shaking motion. You eventually take it and let go as soon as he does. You still don't trust him. Lord Hao Must have a reason he wanted Yoh killed and you were determined to find it out. Later after dinner Manta cleared the table and you all went outside to run off your large feast. When Horo gets outside he trips over a rock and falls to the ground with a boom. Yoh however finds a place in the grass with a perfect view of the stars. You slag behind and look up. I really should get back to Lord Hao you think.  
"So where are you going after this." asks Horo.  
"Nowhere." you say solemnly. Horo takes you seriously and invites you to stay with him for a night. At first you decline the offer but he begs and you have not choice but to give in. Suddenly Ren appears from the darkness and startles you a bit. A shiver runs down your spine. Ren notices but decides not to comment. You sit down curled up so you are hugging your knees and you think about how it must be to be so relaxed all the time. Yoh seamed relaxed. Too relaxed. Horo also seamed quite relaxed as far as Horo being relaxed can go. Ren though seamed just as tense as you. Yet he wasn't scared like you... He was always ready for what is coming. You observed this by looking at him. Until, he noticed and you pretended to look at the flowers behind him.  
Manta comes out after a while he sits in a lawn chair and types something on his laptop. You are curious of what he is typing but you decide not to ask. Everything seams to be silent when Horo breaks the silence. "Lets go in now." he says. Everybody but Yoh decides to go in. Horo goes upstairs and shows you a guest bedroom. You go in and stare at him. He has a questionable look on his face like, "Why are you looking at me...?" He then bids you good night and shuts the door behind him. You aren't ready to go to bed yet so you grab your brush out of your pocket. (you usually carry a brush) you take your hair out of the pony tale you had it in and begin to brush it. It isn't that long but it was silky. It always had been. After you brushed it you looked at the nicely made bed. You walk over to it and sit on it.  
It's much more comfortable then the one at lord Hao's. You shift around until eventually your head is on the pillow. You then drift to sleep. You awaken to a garbage truck in the front. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" it goes. Like an annoying alarm clock. You get up quickly and brush your hair again. You look out the window and sure enough you see the man hopping onto the side of the garbage truck. You Take the hair band off your wrist and put your hair into a somewhat lopsided ponytail. It's not that bad but it's quite messy. You adjust it again until you are satisfied. You then open the door to a loud snore. You turn to see the half open door with Horo snoring loudly inside a bed. You turn away. You think of leaving. When you get downstairs, you feel another presence other then your own.


	5. Chapter 5Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. **

Chapter 5: Bad News.

You are surprised to see Ren.  
He has a large carton of milk on the table and a glass. He glances at you before pouring a glass of milk for himself. You walk towards the door, but think otherwise about it. You pretend to have been pacing around the room. You then take a seat across Ren. You don't stare at him, but he seams to be staring at you. You try to ignore the fact that he is watching your every move, and you go and wash your face at the sink. Ren finishes the glass of milk but automatically pours another one. He has a milk mustache, which makes you smile a bit to yourself.  
You sit down again and you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You see Manta coming down. "Good morning" you say. Manta nods at you. Is he traumatized by last night? you ask yourself. Manta goes to the fridge and begins making eggs.  
How do you like your eggs?" he asks shakily.   
"Anything is fine." you say cheerfully. He begins making eggs by the hundreds it seams. When he is done with 5 batches of scrambled and sunny side up eggs, he goes to the fridge and pulls out 2 boxes of bacon. He lets one sizzle in the pan for a few minutes until the smell fills the house. You hear running foot steps down the stairs. And Horo arrives at the table ready to eat. Manta sets the food down on the table in front of Horo and says, "You shouldn't be such a pig!" Horo already has a mouthful of bacon and eggs and says,  
"too bad."  
"Blah blah blah.." imitates Manta. "Don't talk with your mouthfull." he adds. Horo roles his eyes. Yoh comes down shortly and sits next to you.  
"How did you sleep?" asks Yoh.   
"Fine thank you..." you say. "And you?"  
"Great." says Yoh with a grin. You are still suspicious of him but you decide to be nice. After breakfast you, Yoh, Horo, and Manta all go to the park. You have good talk with all of them except Ren who is sitting in a corner on a bench reading the newspaper. You glance over to what he is reading. And you are shocked at what you see. Your eyes widen as you stair as if in a trance at the paper. Ren puts it down and shouts, "What the hell are you looking at!" Your eyes stay transfixed on the newspaper. He sets the newspaper the bench next to him. He stands and walks towards you.  
"I got to go..." you say running the other way. Horo begins to run after you.  
"Where are you going?" shouts Horo. You just keep running. Horo runs after you. While you are running the words from the wanted poster are scrambling in you head  
Girl suspected for murdering 17 innocent victims. Wanted in 2 other states.  
I knew I'd get caught someday. He's going to kill me... and this time for real... You run back to Hao's house. You open the door and Hao is waiting there, He waves a paper in your face. "LOOK AT THIS! WHAT IS THIS!" You take the paper. It it's the same newspaper clipping Ren had. "What does it look like? Can you read?"   
"I knew it was wrong to kill."  
"Don't be stupid!" Hao sneers.  
"Look who's talking!" you shout. 

"SILENCE!" shouts Hao. "Should have done this a long time ago!" he shouts. Hao then summons his spirit. You had only seen his spirit 3 times in your whole life. "SPIRIT OF FIRE!" Hao shouts. Suddenly a huge claw of fire swipes you let. You scream in pain and fall to the ground. Sano rushes to your side.   
"You have to get out of here!" he says. Ignoring you pain, as Hao had taught you to do, You get up and start running.   
"Where do you think your going?" Shouts Hao. You open the door. You are so engaged and what you are trying to do you don't notice Horo who had been looking through the window. You just keep running. "Kaida! Wait!" shouts Horo. You just keep running. You stop and pant for a second. then start running again..

**now we're in the present. **

Suddenly you find that you are face to face with Hao. Hatred fills your eyes. Hao's hands enflame and you take a step back. Only to back into Horo who is running at full speed behind you. Hao grabs your arm with his fiery hand and it begins to burn. Your clothes begin to fuse to your arm.  
"aaaaaaaaah!" you scream in pain.  
Then he lets go, not because you screamed, but to watch you suffer. Then Horo grabs your good arm and begins to run. Half dragging you as he did when you were running away from the old man.  
"There's no way we'll lose him," you say while panting.  
"He can tele..."  
But you become unconscious before you can finish your sentence. Hao had blasted you with a huge amount of fiery air. It didn't as much burn you as it did knock you out of consciousness. You suddenly collapse on Horo and he almost loses balance.  
"Kaida?" Horo says. After realizing that there is now way that he can get you to wake up, He picks you up and begins running. Hao appears in front of Horo.


	6. Chapter 6: Saviour

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Shaman King. But if i did... I would probubly give it to my friends. lol.

**Chapter 6: Saviour**

Hao sets you aside and takes his snowboard out of his backpack. "Kororo Oversoal!" shouts Horo. Horo and Hao fight for about 25 min, talking inbetween hits. Suddenly Horo hears running behind him. He looks around and Ren is standing behind him. "Why do I always have to save your ass?" asks Ren shoving Horo out of the way. "Heeeeeeeeey." shouts Horo. "I can take him on." Ren roles his eyes. "Well. I can't carry her back!" shouts Horo. I could barely lift her to the tree. "She's probubly weighs less then you! considering how much you eat!" shouts ren. "Just GO!" shouts Horo. "She needs a doctor! Fast!" shouts horo. Ren turns around and looks at your uncontious body lying against the tree. Ren runs over to you and picks you up. You lay limply in his arms. Ren begins to run and Hao is about to go after Ren when horo steps infront of him. Why am i doing this? ren asks himself. Horo and Hao begin to fight again.

By now Ren has gotton you almost out of the forest. When he reaches the city he finds yoh shoping for Anna. He looks at Ren and walks over. "What happened?" asks yoh. "Hao." Ren says sounding exausted even though he was trying not to. "Where are you headed?" asks yoh. "The hospital...Where do you think." says Ren. Before Yoh can ask if he needs help, Ren runs towards the hospital. When they get inside, there are many people. And a line at the front counter. I don't have time for this shit! thinks ren. He barges to the front of the line and says, "I have an emergency." The lady at the counter doesn't even look up but says, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line with the rest of the people. "Don't waist my time!" says Ren loudly. One of the doctors is about to take a patiant in when ren stands in front of him. "Does this look like it can wait!" shouts ren. "Oh my word!" says the doctor. "WELL!" shouts ren. The doctor take a radio from his jacket. "I need some people down here quick!" he says into the radio. in a few seconds, a bunch of men come rushing into the room. "This way sir." says one of the men. Ren follows the man to a room with all sorts of instroments. Ren sets you in a cot-like thing. The men imediatly begin cleaning your burns. One of the doctors tells Ren to go sit in the waiting room.

_**4hours later.**_

Yoh runs into the room followed by manta and horo.(ren is already in the room.) You are in a bed, hooked up to an IV and covered in bandages. and there is a little gizmo on your finger that is attached to a video screen that shows your heart rate and pulse. At first they all stair in astonishment. "I got some answeres out of Hao." says Horo. "Yes?" says Yoh. "About what?" "About why he was attacking her." says Horo. "He says She's been his slave since a long time ago." Says Horo. They all nod. "Well...What do we do?" asks Yoh. A doctor comes in and Says, "Hello." before Yoh's question could be answered. "I'm DR. Beaker." says the doctor. "Hello." says yoh. "Now, we would like to ask you some questoins, is that ok with you all?" he asks. "Fine." says Yoh. "Do you know the name of this girl?" asks the Doctor. "Kaida." says Horo. "Are you her brother?" asks the doctor. "No. We are all friends of her's says Horo. "Do you know where her family is?" Asks the doctor. "No." they say. "Can you tell me what happened?" asks the doctor. "Yes. says Horo. He tells the the doctor a modified version of what happened and the doctor leaves right after. Before he leaves, he says, "You may go home and leave her here, or you may stay overnight, if you like." says the doctor. "Well i better go." says Yoh. Anna will be wanting her groceries." he grabs the 2 brown paper bags and is off. Manta follows. This leaves Horo and Ren. They both stand there stairing at you. "Thanks for bringing her here." says Horo. Ren doesn't answere. Ren stays the whole night. along with horo. Ren is the fist one awake. He glances at the clock. It says, 7:15 AM. He streaches. and gets up. This wakes Horo who had accidentally fallen asleep on Ren's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you were sleeping on!" says Ren angrilly. "Horo yawns and while streaching, he says, "ma ma!" Ren roles his eyes. "Dolt." says Ren. Horo glances at you. you are still asleep. A nurse knocks on the door. Ren opens it. She has a large cart of food. Would you boys like some breakfast?" says the woman. the plates have a piece of toast and some butter on them. They also come with a cup of milk. Quickly Ren grabs 3 glaces of milk. and a plate of food. Horo does the same. The nurse shuts the door and by the time she is going back to the kitchen the plates were empty. They sit there for about any hour and suddenly they hear a rustle comming from your side of the room. Your eyes flicker a bit before you begin to open them. Ren and Horo both get up and watch. You Open them a llittle to see a 2 blurry figures. As your eyes open more they become clearer. you can hear your name being said. "Kaida? Kaida? Can you hear me?" asks Horo excitedly. Now your eyes are fully open and you can see Horo looking down at you. "Your Alive!" says horo. "I guess i am..." you say. You turn try to sit up. "fuck...!" you say and pain rushes up your right arm."Careful..."says Horo. "What the hell happened?" you ask slowly lying down again. Horo tells you the story. After that it all starts comming back to you. "That bastard!" you say. "Yup." says Horo. Ren does an almost unnoticable nod. "He was just using me!" you say. "Using you for what?" asks Horo. Ren has a look on his face that makes him almost look interested. "Well, It's a long stroy." you say. "We have time." says Horo. "Well, when i was really little, I made friends with Hao then there is this time of blankness where i don't remember anything. But I remember he first giving me these gloves," you point to your pocket. "And he also gave me Sano. After that I remember him teaching me that Shamans were better then humans and that humans should be extermanated. He also told me that it was my destany to kill humans, and if i didn't fufill that destany, I would die. So I did as i was told, and pretty soon i was wanted in like 3 states for murder. And the reason I flipped out when Yoh walked into your house was..." you are cut off, "You had to kill Yoh!" finnishes Horo. You nod. "Thank you for saving me." you say to Horo. "Well, actually, Ren was your saviour. I just fought Hao, But Ren brought you to the hospital." says Horo. You look at Ren, his cheeks are a faint pink and he looks at you with cold golden eyes. "Thank you." you say looking into his eyes. "Horo made me do it. I could have taken on Hao if i wanted to." Says Ren. You chuckle at that. You glance at the clock, it says 9:00 AM.


End file.
